vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomern
The Free State of Bomern, (Bomerish De Frive Rikjelan Bomaen, Meckelish Frije Riksland Bomern) is a republic formerly associated with the kingdom of Meckeln-Bomern. The vast majority of the population of the country are speakers of Bomerish (with Meckelish as a second language) who consider themselves part of that former ethnic minority in Meckeln-Bomern, and Bomerish is the official language. The capital and largest city in the republic is Ofsham. De Frive Rikjelan Bomaen is e rikjelan de vie frøvere e djuv fa't kønjerikj Mekovn-Bomaen. De beføjkjent si divene høftjuv is sprekjere fa't bomeasjke spoak (me mekovsj as e aene spoak) de sev sa søjf as e djuv fa toa frøvere føjkje minedjuv i Mekovn-Bomaen, ov bomeasj is t'abenboare spoak. De høftflekj ov diventse flekj i't rikjelan is Ofsham. Regions Geographically the country is traditionally divided into six regions or jænde: Oamtlan, Føebomaen, Atjebomaen, Doakvoft, Moanjelan and Soabhøjde. Lansbeskiemen is de lan fa't heft dan djuv i søs jænde, Oamtlan, Føebomaen, Atjebomaen, Doakvoft, Moanjelan ov Soabhøjde. Local Government Politically the republic is divided into 32 districts or juve ''and a capital district. ''Lanstyenen is de rikjelan dan djuv i 32 juve ov e høftflekjejuv. Background After long, drawn out negotiations during the first six months of 312 between HRH Lennart IV of Meckeln-Bomern with a group of his most trusted advisors and a group of high-ranking leaders of Bomerian Committee of Autonomy fronted by its chairman Pite Broadt, the two sides have finally found common ground and signed a document which was seen as the first step towards the complete autonomy of the region. Following the signing of the document, previously referred to, the Bomerian culture and language will not only be recognised in the Riksland, but the Bomerish language will be ratified as the primary official language of the region. Furthermore, domestic affairs was to be handled by the newly established Bomerian Regional Council, which now, under then name Council of the Bomerian Republic, has full power of legislation. It is also established that a law made in the parliament of Meckeln-Flamlandt will no longer be valid in Bomern. Foreign affairs will from now on (213) be handled by the Bomerian government in Ofsham. Anthem Ej hov ja i mi boats ov hjoat so onutsædjen lef Mi foarelan ju blim ovtit mi døeme si vonelan Mi øjne hov e føjnys fø di læmene jøenys De jøenys i di vøvde De jøenys i di jies De jøenys ap di vajene banie Mi oare hov e føjnys fø di fjove ona't hemen fø't føejoa si mjude renj de ap mi vinøjn klap Mi skin hov e føjnys fø di voamene sin di afovde beaje di foatjboare iet Va aen støv i't vjoft ku ej føjn ma so tahus as njuv hie i Bomaen si jøenys I hold you so inexpressibly dear in my heart '' ''My fatherland you will always remain the wonderland of my dreams '' ''My eyes are sensitive to your living green '' ''The greenness of your forests '' ''The greenness of your grass '' ''The greenness of your waving banner '' ''My ears are sensitive to your birds in the sky '' ''To the mild rain of spring tapping on my window '' ''My skin is sensitive to your warming sun '' ''your ancient hills '' ''your fertile soil '' ''Where else in the world could I feel so at home '' ''as right here in the greenness of Bomern